Someone Like You
by UntilNeverDawns
Summary: What happens after your best friend practically disappears out of your life, no explanation, nothing. Kristi knows exactly how that feels, until her Seventh year at Hogwarts, the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Viktor/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kristiana looked up at the podium where Professor Dumbledore was talking about the Triwizard Tournament. The seventh-year Hufflepuff was only mildly interested. She had spent yet another summer without her best friend.

"Now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

Kristi watched as the girls flounced their way down the aisle, teasing every male in the room. She rolled her eyes. Dumbledore hurried back to the podium.

"Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff."

Kristi was interested now, until she heard a multitude of whispers about a name she hoped she would never hear again. Viktor Krum.

"_You can't catch me!" a six-year-old Kristi said, zooming along on her toy broomstick. "Oh yeah?" the six-year-old Viktor said. "Vatch me."_

_The two children flew around Kristi's backyard, playing like the small children they were._

_Viktor and Kristiana at age 13, standing in a clearing in the woods, Viktor kissed her. He was her first kiss._

"_I love you, Viktor," a now 15-year-old Kristi said, the last day she saw him. "I laff you too, Kristi. I vill see you next summer."_

_She waited for him to come back the next summer or the next. He didn't. She wrote letters, they went unanswered. He had become famous, leaving behind his childhood friend. _

Kristiana blinked back tears at the flood of memories. He had been her best friend, first kiss and first love. They had been closer than friends, almost siblings. Then he had left. The Hufflepuff didn't even bother to look and see where the Durmstrang students had decided to sit.

"I didn't think Krum was still in school," Cedric Diggory said to her.

Kristi nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Cedric saw the look on her face and became worried. "Are you okay, Kris? You look upset."

"I'm fine, Ced. Thanks though."

"Pity we can't play Quidditch this year," he said. "We definitely would have had a good season."

Kristi looked at her friend and smiled. They had both been on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Cedric was a Seeker and Kristi was a Chaser. She had scored nearly all the goals for the team last season.

"It is a pity." She said, forcing herself to smile and taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

After the Feast, Kristi was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room with the others when she was jostled, falling down right in front of the Durmstrang students. They nearly trampled her and all she could hear was Karkaroff wanting to know if Viktor wanted some mulled wine. She fought back the hot tears and quickly got up, practically running back to her common room and up the stairs to her dormitory. She threw open her trunk and dug right down to the bottom where she had hidden a leather photo book full of wizarding pictures. She pulled it out and looked through the pictures, savoring the happy memories radiating off them. She really missed him.

_What has changed?_ She asked herself as she cried herself silently to sleep. _He got famous._ She tucked their most recent picture, from two years before, under her pillow and went to sleep. She hoped to Merlin that the next day would be better.

She woke up, still feeling miserable and went down to breakfast. Seeing her mood, Cedric devised a plan to at least attempt to cheer her up.

"Kristi….Kriiiiiiisssssttttiiiii," he said, drawing out her name. "Let's go play Quidditch!"

"Merlin, Diggory, is that all you ever think about?" she said, playfully smacking the back of his head. "Sure, just let me grab my Nimbus and I'll meet you on the Pitch."

Cedric smiled. It wasn't much, but maybe she might be a little happier.

Kristi met Cedric out on the Pitch and they flew up into the air, each trying to outdo the other with their stunts.

"Oh look," Cedric said. "We have an audience."

Kristi looked down in the stands to see a bunch of Durmstrang boys watching them fly.

"Wanna play Catch A Snitch?" she asked, pulling one of her practice Snitches and releasing it as soon as he nodded. The tiny golden ball flew away from them and they started circling the Pitch.

Suddenly a cry went up from the Durmstrang boys. There was another broomstick in the air. She looked over and saw Krum. _He doesn't learn, does he? _She thought. They had played Catch A Snitch a lot when they were younger, and he had known better than to interrupt one of _her _games. She sped up, getting neck and neck with the boy who had once been her best friend.

"You never learn, do you?" she said to him as her fingers closed around the tiny golden ball.

When they landed he looked at her, blinked and looked at her again.

"Kristiana?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kristiana?"

His voice hadn't changed. It still sounded the same it had two years before. She was only able to nod. She wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She stiffened, and then melted just the way she used to. A tear leaked out of her eye.

"Vy are you crying?" he asked, pulling back and looking her in the eye.

"You." She said. "You never wrote back! I wrote you _every day_ for the past two summers. I got _nothing!" _ She pushed away from him. He grabbed one of her hands.

"I vanted to vrite. They had people checking my mail. I never saw one of your letters."

"And you didn't bother to tell them that your _best friend_ would be writing?"

He looked into her eyes, interlacing their fingers. "Forgive me," he said, a pleading look in his eyes.

She wanted to forgive him in that instant, but the two years without him _hurt_. "I need some time to think about it, Viktor. I just need some time to adjust to seeing you again."

He brought her close again, kissing her cheek.

"Take all the time you need. I vill be here."

Kristi smiled at him. His arms were still as strong around her as they had been before, though more confident now. She grabbed her broomstick and started walking back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Well, that was interesting," Cedric said, jogging to catch up with her. "I didn't realize you and Krum were so close."

Kristi smiled. "That is a very long story, Ced."

Kristi walked into her dormitory and spun around before falling on her bed and laughing. It felt really nice to have a bit of control for once. It was her decision to forgive him, and though she knew she was going to, she wasn't sure how. She _really _didn't want a media circus around the whole thing. He was her friend, not some newspaperman's headline. She walked over to her writing desk and grabbed a quill and opened a new ink bottle.

_Viktor _she wrote

_I'm sorry about freaking out earlier. It's truly insane how much I missed you. I know it sounds crazy…and juvenile, and maybe I'm just trying to resurrect the past, but I still love you. And I forgive you._

She read the letter again and balled it up, throwing the letter into the trash can. She needed something short, sweet and to the point. 

_Viktor,_

_I forgive you._

_All my love (still),_

_Kristiana._

She shook her head at this one as well. Now it was too short. It met the same fate as the attempted letter before it.

_Viktor,_

_Figures I can't find the right words to say what I __want __need to say. Here it is: I forgive you. I know the whole "I'm the youngest professional Seeker in the world" thing was really sudden and you got buried. I get it. I'm sorry I overreacted. _

_All my love,_

_Kristiana._

She looked down at this one and smiled. She wasn't _too _overt in the fact that she still loved him, yet didn't make it so impersonal that he would think she _didn't _still love him. She tied the piece of parchment with a gold ribbon, just as she tied every other letter she sent him, and tied it to her owl's leg.

"You know where this is going," she told the bird, offering it an owl treat. "I want you to give it _directly _to him. Do not let it part from you until he takes it, okay?"

The owl nipped her playfully and flew off, directly into the bowels of the Durmstrang ship and landing right next to Viktor who was looking at wizarding photo album filled, just as Kristi's was, with pictures of the pair from each year they had spent together. He stroked the most recent picture of Kristi, wishing he could just be with her. He noticed the owl sitting right next to him and took the scroll. The bird flew away as soon as Viktor had the scroll in his hand. He read the little note and smiled. He grabbed a quill and penned a quick reply.

_Quidditch pitch, tomorrow noon._

_VK._

He handed it to his owl and the bird flew off to find Kristi.

She read the note and smiled. Everything was returning to normal, just as it was before.

The next day was Saturday, and Kristi woke up at 9 AM and grabbed a quick shower, using a charm to turn her hair into soft curls around her face. She dug through her trunk to find a pair of jeans and a teal colored camisole. She dug out her gray cardigan and buttoned it up halfway. She put a necklace of chains and pearls with a bird charm. It had been a Christmas present from Viktor. She slid on a pair of black flats and hurried down to the Quidditch Pitch, she knew her broomstick was safely stored in her Quidditch locker just in case she needed it.

He was standing there, in the middle of the pitch, waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristi hurried to the Pitch, arriving just as the clock finished striking noon.

"You're late," Viktor said teasingly.

"I'm right on time, thank you very much," she said, smiling with relief that their childhood banter hadn't changed all that much either.

Though as a Hufflepuff, Kristi was incredibly loyal, she still had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why did everything suddenly start trying to reconvene into normalcy? Why the sudden reappearance of her best friend? It had been _two years_. He wasn't the same and neither was she. She wanted _desperately_ to believe that nothing had changed, that everything could go back to the way it was even though every fiber of her being knew it could never be that way.

They stood there awkwardly, waiting for the other to speak. Finally Kristi got tired of the silence and broke it.

"I heard you were brilliant at the World Cup," she said. Viktor just shrugged.

"It vas not as I 'ad 'oped," he said.

The silence returned. Kristi sat down on the soft grass of the Pitch and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"What happened to us?" she asked as Viktor sat down next to her.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Life, per'aps?"

Kristi sighed. "I don't like it."

"C'mon," Viktor said, standing up and grabbing his broomstick. "Ve are going to fly, like ve used to."

"But…" Kristi said. "My broom's in my Quidditch locker."

"So?" he said, cocking one eyebrow, just as he used to. "Ve can share."

Kristi grinned in spite of herself and mounted the broomstick. Viktor got on behind her and kicked off, sending the two of them into the air. She laughed as Viktor tried to keep her hair out of his eyes as it blew back away from her face. The landed sooner than she wanted to, laughing and smiling.

The bell rang across the grounds, jarring them both from their happy little escape from reality. Viktor pulled her into a tight hug before she ran back to the castle. It had been nice seeing Viktor again, but there was still so much to be caught up on. The girl headed down to the Hufflepuff common room and into her dorm, deciding for once to dress up a touch for dinner. Instead of a normal uniform, she did a slight variation: dove gray skirt, white button down with ¾ sleeves, gray cardigan, yellow crystal drop earrings and a matching necklace and oxford-style heeled booties along with a smartly tied Hufflepuff tie. She used a quick spell to charm her longish brown hair into curls that stopped a little past her shoulders. She was ready.

She went into the Great Hall and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric looked at her strangely, but just shrugged and dished some food onto his plate.

"What is it, Ced?" she asked, noticing his look.

"You're just dressed up is all," he said. "I'm not used to it."

Kristi smiled. "I just felt like dressing up for a change," she admitted. "It's not that terrible, is it?"

"Nah," he said. "It looks nice."

When the meal was finished, Dumbledore stood up. It was time for the Champions to be announced. Kristi hadn't entered her name in the Goblet. Eternal glory or no, it was not worth risking her life for. She knew Cedric had, and predicted that Viktor had. She held her breath as the Goblet spat out the first piece of paper.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said. "Is Fleur Delacour!"

There was a large amount of cheering from the Beauxbatons students.

"The Durmstrang Champion is…Viktor Krum!"

Kristi forced a smile, she was happy for him, of course, but she worried about him too much to celebrate.

"The Hogwarts Champion…Cedric Diggory!"

Kristi found herself cheering with the rest of the Hufflepuffs as Cedric went forward. She could feel the color draining from her face, both of her friends were in this Tournament, not only did she not know who to cheer for, but she was worried. They could get hurt.

As Kristi was thinking all of this over, the Goblet spat out _another_ piece of parchment. _Wait, _she thought. _I thought there was only supposed to be three Champions. It is a _Tri_wizard Tournament after all._

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said in disbelief. "HARRY POTTER!"

Kristi found her eyes drawn to where the Gryffindors were sitting. She didn't know The Boy Who Lived personally, though he was a decent Quidditch player, but she couldn't believe he had entered. He couldn't have. He was only a _fourth year._ Something was seriously wrong. Some of the Hufflepuffs, started complaining about how _unfair _it was.

"Will you guys shut up?" she said. "There is no way Potter could have gotten around Dumbledore's Age Line. Be reasonable!"

The entire table glared at her. "Then how did he do it then, if you're so smart?" one of the younger students asked.

"I don't know, but no one in their right mind would enter the tournament underage, it's suicidal." Kristi was tired of trying to convince the others and simply stood up and left the Hall. There was a pit in her stomach. She had a really, _really _bad feeling about this Tournament.


End file.
